Princess of York
by Bess Woodville
Summary: Princess Cecily was always a beloved princess; not very Beautiful or Charming but Very clever; her life as a princess was very eventful and extravagant until her father died and left her mother regent of Ireland and Wales and her uncle regent of England.
1. Cecily

**Princess of York**

**Princess Cecily was always a beloved princess; not very Beautiful or Charming but Very clever; her life as a princess was very eventful and extravagant until her father died and left her mother regent of Ireland and Wales and her uncle regent of England, but when her mother was ousted from the regency and pushed into sanctuary what future was held for Cecily?**

This is the prologue of my first story called 'Princess of York' it is the story of my character that I Claimed in the wars of the roses RPG forum, Cecily is not as pretty as her sisters but she is very smart and proud of her family.

My name is Cecily Plantagenet princess of England, my mama is Elizabeth Neé Woodville queen of England, my dad is Edward IV king of England the first king of the house of York, I am now 9 years old in this year; 1474, I have two brothers; Edward and Baby Richard and 2 older sisters; Mary and Elizabeth. I am in the middle, Even though mother has produced an heir and a spare she still bores my father's children; she is now currently pregnant as she is every year. She is a wonderful lady my mother, she does not treat us with any contempt or bossiness, she treats us all the same even though her favourite is Elizabeth whom my mother named after herself, I am not blonde and pale as my sisters, I have an olive complexion and brown hair and big dark brown eyed like my mother even though my mum is blonde too, the rest of my features are from my father who has not very pale skin and used to have fair hair but now is getting darker. I have very pretty facial features, I have my mother's smartness; I speak English, French, Flemish, Latin and a bit of Greek, just like her, I am spiritual but to a certain extent not like Mary who prays all day, I just pray before sleeping and that's all! My mum despite being so progressive towards this church is not very religious herself; she tells us 'If you want something done you do it yourself, and don't wait for god to do it for you' she's ever so right, Others say that she might be frivolous but she is as wise as a saint, she is very spoilt she is showered with jewels, palaces, dresses and titles (last year she was declared regent princess of Wales) from my father who loves and cherishes her more than the world itself, as if everyday is her birthday. I am thin and tall and my hair isn't very long because I once got sick of it and tried to snip at it and almost cut half of my length and then mum said that I have to cut the other part off too, It looks very abnormal to have hair only up to your shoulder but it dosen't look bad either since it is hidden behind my headress (mama says that it is unhealthy and not good for your height to wear these). As for my sisters; Mary is very good, too good and not interesting to talk too, but Elizabeth is more and more good yet more interesting she is very clever even though, not as much as me she still is very witty. I envy her for being my mother's favourite but that wouldn't make a change (envy is a sin) she is currently brushing her hair in front of the glass mirror and applying ochre to her lips she is truly a beauty with dark brown eyes like mine but very fair hair; the temples braided and joint at the back and wearing a gown of turquoise, she looks every bit Melusina the mermaid that gave her feet up in order for a tail, possibly my mothers descendant, Elizabeth calls it Poppycock, Mary calls it witchcraft and I call it a prophecy and a real tale that Elizabeth the 'heiress' calls Fanciful. You can only be heiress if you believe in it, I do.

'Cecily, good morrow what on earth are you doing here?' asked Elizabeth

'Fear not sister, I just came here to tell you that it is time for dinner soon and that you should stop frolicking with that hair of yours' I replied Jealously

Elizabeth glances at me for one second hastily and opens her perfectly arched lips pulls a face that looks like a granny's and states; 'Cecily, why do you always dress so humbly and sad, you never wear your conical headresses and you always wear gowns of purple and Blue that do not look good on you at all, why don't you wear; Green or Red gowns? They surely look better on you, it is improper for a lady such as yourself nevertheless a princess of York' she imitates In a harsh and bossy voice

Then I realise that a smile spreads on her lips, then I realise that she was imitating our Grandmother Cecily Neville (my namesake) after tradition high-born girls are supposed to be called after their grandmothers, Elizabeth was supposed to be called Cecily but father decided to call her after mother because 'Elizabeth is a wonderful name', I agree, in Hebrew it means daughter of god, Cecily means proud, too right I am proud and stand tall alright, I am not shy, I do not mind to spend time with the ambassadors and play the lute and dance in front of this court unlike Mary.

Elizabeth too laughs and than she applies her tall headress on her head and aches with the weight.

C'mon let's go and call Mary too! I hope she is not in her chapel -again-.

We dashed off to find Mary quietly sewing on a napkin, she sprang up immediately and Stuttered

"why are you here"

"we are here to escort you with us to dinner" Elizabeth and I state

"Very well then, let's go, but promise to say grace before you eat" she commands us

"fine" I say

Mary finally stands up and we three Princesses of York trail of to the hallways of Westminster Palace arms linked to see our beautiful Mother and the best and most handsome king england has ever seen.

**Alright this was my prologue of 'Princess of York' write me a review either telling me to write on or give me suggestions, tell me how to write better and please suggest an event that I can write about and a Child nobleman that Cecily can crush on. My writing is nothing compared to other member's writing but I tried to be as good as I could.**

**BTW- Any inaccuracies that I might make are for the sake of the story**


	2. Princess Margaret and Jacquetta's will

Princess of York: Princess Margaret Plantagenet and Dowager Duchess Jacquetta of Bedford.

I thank very much PrinceBrennonTudor and Castiel's little angel 1985 very much for commenting and supporting. This Chapter will be about the death of Jaquetta of Luxembourg and Margaret Plantagenet. BTW check the other Neville girl today and Elizabeth of the 80 Winters the 2 stories that I started when I was away from my computer and please stay with me and continue rating please

'Milady, mother' we three chanted Simultaneously

'rise up girls' she says softly after touching each of our shoulders

Then our father the king arrives and smiles at us and with a grin invites us all to dine, I sit between Baby Richard who we most all call Duke of York, earl of Shrewsbury and etc etc, just because he is a boy and Mary, If I were a boy I would have probably been Duke of Bedford because; Duke of Clarence and Gloucester are already taken by out uncles; George and Richard. But I am the youngest Daughter

'Sebi' says Baby Richard

'what is it?' I ask a bit annoyed at having to talk to him instead of my sisters

'Liza asked me to tell you, Mary and Elizabet' mama and papa and grandma Jackie to go to Marg'rets bedside now' whimpered Richard very quickly and I barely could understand what he said but I knew instantly that something wasn't going all right

'Mother, Father, Elizabeth, Mary' I shout most unattractively I fear

'The Duke of York tells us to go to Princess Margaret's chambers and I'll get Lady Jacquetta Rivers' I add

'The feast is finished! Milords' Announced my father

'Yes your majesty' reply the displeased nobles

My father and mother are looking so glum and they squeeze each others hands very tightly and Father tries to comfort mother, My mother despite herself does not cry, nothing males mama cry she is metal on the outside but butter on the inside, she is bit crying on the outside but on the inside she is weeping a stream. I go and fetch Grandma Jacquetta,

'Jackie!' I screech trying to help get out of bed

'Ok, ok attende' she replies In French

'Ok, Je comprande' I reply In French

When she gets down she replied in English; 'what is it?'

'Margaret is ill' I scream frantically

Grandma Jacquetta jumps out of bed and we march in Margaret's chambers and there we see father and Elizabeth weeping but surprisingly I don't see Mary praying.

Me and my favourite Grandmother squeeze next to each other so hard I feel her heartbeat and I feel it bit slower and slower and slower an then I am realised from her grasp and I see her body lie down on the floor unmoved

'Grandmother' I scream and then burst into tears

The countess of Surrey Elizabeth Tilney my mother's greatest friend Who stayed with us in 1470 when we were in sanctuary and a few more ladies-in-waiting carry her to her bed to rest.

Then I cling to Mary who I finally see crying, then I see Margaret's whey-face that is as White as the snow in December and her tiny arms grasp mama's finger.

'There is nothing that we can do, she will be in the hands of god' and then utters quietly 'And Melusina before nightfall' Sobs my mother and gracefully lifts Margaret of her bed and leads a mini-procession to her mother's bedchamber and slide little Margaret in her mother's arms and there she kissed their foreheads and if I dare name it shed a small tear that was caught on my father's sleeve.

'Don't worry beloved, she is in a happier place now and you have done good to  
>Keep her so long, she would have became a great princess, I still love you darling' he coaxed and then slid an arm around her waist and cried too.<p>

'What happened?' asked young Elizabeth Howard who is now the same as me; 9

'my sister has died and my grandmother is in a comma' I answer harshly in a bad tone and angry tone

'I am so sorry for your loss' She says truly sad

I sigh and rush to my mother's chamber but on the way I see Mary writing, It is all very wierd; she just prays these days and only in the city church, not our private chapel and I must confess that I am very Suspicious towards her, on the way I stop to mama's chamber, I do not see her there so with my quick Yorkist Wit I figure out that she might be in Grandma Jacquetta's room. I skid there as fast as I can and there I see Mama and Grandmama talking, I feel a rush of joy realising that Grandmother isn't in a fainting comma anymore but I still feel very worried so I quickly walk in and see mother with a dry-face talk mournfully to her beloved mother with whom she spent most of her life with, mama had a very strong relationship with Grandmama because she spent more time with her mother because she was of lower-birth than me, I fear this day to come and I also think that I hear Melusina shrieking and singing a death ballad because her heir and descendant is going to die, with my dead sister Baby Margaret in her hand she looks at me tensly with a lot of affection for I am her favourite, I inherited her looks and I believe in Melusina the most and I am her true heiress.

'Cecily, work hard and help your mother and do your duty to your country and live through peace and vanquish war, attend to your studies and Love the ones close to you and forgive some of your enemies, not all but the ones that you choose to forgive remember to not forget their names, I give you the rivers fortune and my properties in Grafton that do not belong to your uncle Anthony, remember you're not only my heir but Melusina's too and follow my advice and think about others yet do not be swayed, be a true York, a York princess, a daughter to a river's lady and a York king, a York princess you already are, child' croaked Grandmama, I cried heavy tears all day long and now I feel closer to mama and Father than ever, I am a York Princess and Heiress to Melusina.

I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit sad and by the way just to not be confused, please note that next chapter takes place in 1477 now. Please see the other neville girl and Elizabeth of the 80 winters, if you're a die hard fan of the Tudors, I have to tell you that they'll come late like at chapter 14... I beg all of you to review and consider my claim... 


End file.
